


出轨游戏（40）

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	

第四十章

王耀坐在起居室中央的安妮女王椅上。

“你想起来了是不是？”伊万跪在他的脚边，用诱哄的腔调亲吻他交握的指尖，“你想起来什么了，王耀，告诉我好吗？”

“伊万，我爱你。”王耀说，他的脑子飞快的转着，企图在下次开口前就想好借口。他不想让安德烈死，“你知道我想起的每件事，我保证我从未向你隐瞒什么。”

“那你为什么有这些东西？”伊万抬起头看向木桌上的A4纸，“你为什么让安德烈去查你的名字。”

“我只是想多了解些我自己。”王耀捏紧手指。

“你再说谎。”伊万谈了口气。他握住王耀的手腕，“放松，亲爱的，让我现在再问一次，你想起来什么了？”

“什么都没有，伊万，我发誓。”

“哦，你还真是一点都没变。”伊万捏住鼻梁，假笑着站起身。他在地毯上踱步，用数数的方法试图平静自己，“最后问你一次，王耀，你到底想起什么了。”

“什么都没——”伊万猛地回身扇了王耀一记耳光。王耀几乎从椅子上摔下去。他的耳朵嗡鸣，眼冒金星，口腔里的吐沫泛起恶心的铁锈味。王耀晃过神，轻轻喘息着，往地毯上吐了口吐沫，里面全是  
血。

“对不起。”伊万用手背抵住鼻子，仿佛难以置信自己的行为。他解开西装纽扣掐着腰，再次沿着地毯的纹路来回走起来，“现在重新坐好，王耀。”

“我真的什么都不知道。”王耀抹掉鼻子下的血，“我在咖啡店的报纸上见过我的照片，我只是好奇，我想看看网页上会不会有我的新闻和维基百科。”

“你觉得你是名人。”伊万说，“你觉得你不需要我了是吗？”

“不。”王耀说，“我不是那个——”

“现在跪下。”伊万咬住食指第二指节，“哦，不，在那之前你先把衣服脱了。”

王耀顺从的脱了西装外套。

“快些。”伊万反身去拿柜子里的马鞭，“最好在我挑完鞭子之前。”

王耀将衬衫扔在椅子上，然后以极快的速度脱了他的西裤和内裤。

“跪好。”伊万解开喉咙口的纽扣，转着脖子活动活动筋骨，“双手抱头，直起身子。”

鞭头小块皮革嗖得划破空气抽在王耀的肩胛骨上。王耀死劲闭住眼睛，咬紧牙关让那一瞬间火辣的疼快速过去。还没等他放松下来，第二鞭就像小刀一样划破了他的皮肤，已经远超疼痛疼了，王耀能感觉到有温热的液体沿着脊骨淌下去。

“舔。”伊万把沾了血的鞭梢抵在王耀的唇边，看着他吐出舌尖品尝那一滴皮革上的血珠，“含着，把它濡湿。”王耀张开嘴，让伊万把鞭梢沿着他的舌背推进喉咙，“吐出来。”伊万小心他拿出来，黏糊的津液挂在王耀的下巴和黑得发亮的鞭梢上。

“你最好现在把一切都说出来。”伊万往前走一步，倾斜鞭头，威胁着划过王耀的乳首，“王耀，这比起你想象的疼。”

“我真的什么都没想起——”王耀倏然痛苦俯下身。再抬起的鞭梢割破了他的乳首，王耀忍不住将脸埋进地毯痛苦的呻吟出声。

“嘘，嘘。”伊万跪下来，温柔的抚摸王耀的头顶，“坐起来，坐起来让我看看你的伤口。”

血从王耀的胸膛滑落，沿着肌肉纹路滑下隐蔽之处。

“疼吗？”伊万用指尖握住王耀的喉咙。

“疼。”王耀哽咽着，喉咙的震颤传到伊万那里。

“你想起什么了。”伊万轻轻吻过王耀湿润颤抖的嘴唇。

“我养过一只狗。”王耀感觉眼泪从他脸上滑落，“一只黑棕色的狼狗。”

“真乖。”伊万奖励的顺着王耀的脖颈吻下去，“还有呢。”

“我认识基尔伯特贝什米特。”王耀在伊万含住他受伤的乳首时抖动了一下，“他是德国人，医生也许，我记不清了，但我知道我认识他。”

“很好，继续。”伊万把王耀轻轻推到在地毯上，他脱了自己的外套，附身用舌尖追随着血痕往下亲吻。

“我不记得了。”王耀呼吸变得急促，情不自禁的伸手攥住伊万的头发。

“你最好说下去。”伊万握紧王耀的大腿，发出含含糊糊的声音。

“我还记得我弟弟。”王耀仰起脖子，夕阳在他眼睛里模糊成满目的橘，“我记不清他的名字了，但我记得他名字里有个镜字——”

“你看，这不是很好吗，王耀。”伊万把王耀的往自己的腿上扯扯。他俯下身找好角度，解开裤带顶进去。王耀意料之中的发出后鼻音，然后开始随着伊万的动作粗喘，“永远别对我撒谎，记住了吗。”

“嗯。”王耀点点头，乖巧的抱住伊万的脖颈。

“你以前是个把我心都伤透了的混蛋。”伊万亲过王耀的耳垂，“我们就是因为你欺骗我才分开的，你希望再和我分开吗？”

“不。”王耀的乳首被伊万衬衫上的纽扣来回刮得很疼。

“过去不重要。”伊万说，“重要的是未来。”

“我是谁？”

“你是我的爱人。”伊万说，“现在给我一个吻。”

王耀抬起脖子捕捉伊万的嘴唇，分享他们口腔里的血腥味。

“你在那沓文档里读到了什么？”伊万按住王耀的胯骨，死劲抽插几下。

“我搅进了凶案。”王耀如实回答，“可我不记得我做过。”

“但凡是人都不记住自己的罪。”伊万握紧王耀头顶的西装外套，他觉得眼下的幸福如此虚幻，却又忍不住沉沦，“就只记住眼下，记住我。王耀，你犯下的罪我都会替你补偿。”伊万在最后的高潮中闭  
上眼睛，倒在王耀汗湿的胸膛上。

吾主之名，汝罪吾皆愿偿。

*

“我很抱歉这么说，但燕子，法律只讲证据。”波本合住记录本，“你所提供的只能是假设，如果亚瑟柯克兰听到，也许这毫无根据的指控都有可能成为诽谤的证据。”

“我知道他是什么人。”燕子说，“他有动机这么做。”

“抢夺王耀的资源。”波本说，“说真的，我觉得那是唯一说不通的地方，亚瑟柯克兰已经有钱到足够挥霍几辈子，我不明白他为什么要那么做，为什么不安稳的平步青云呢？他总是能得到他想得的，不  
是吗？”

“你觉得我为什么沦落至此。”燕子摇摇头，“你不知道，我可以告诉你，屁股坐到柯克兰的位置，如果他不选择干掉别人，别人就会先干掉他。”

“你说过他表弟和王耀结婚了。”波本说，“同性恋人，这世界对同性还没那么包容，如果不是真爱，我猜他们不会决定在一起。”

“这世界最不包容的是穷光蛋，无关性向。”燕子笑笑，“王耀和琼斯的联合，只能让人更不敢小看他们。”

“所以，如果柯克兰能从王耀和他表亲的联合中得到好处，他为什么要暗杀王清器或者陷害王耀。”波本说，“据我所知，柯克兰和王氏一直相处的不错，他们甚至在几个项目上有合作，共同赚钱，赚大  
钱。”

“也许柯克兰干掉王清器能独吞些东西，我不知道，我离开他们太久了。”燕子拨弄束起的长卷发，“但相信我，八九不离十。”

“你把柯克兰说得像个恶棍。”波本说，“我简直不能把他和电视上那个青年才俊联系起来。”

“你也不能把王清器和衣冠禽兽联系起来。”燕子说，“王清器的妻子和我父亲是好朋友，然后我嫁给了他儿子。”

“离婚？”

“我诈死了。”燕子停顿，过了这么多年，她终于能心平气和的把事实说出来，“王清器不希望燕家有人留下来，包括他自己的孙子。”

“当初也是在公路上，燕隼和，你知道，总之是和那场事故如出一辙。”燕子说，“我在看到王清器的消息时很高兴，我觉得这是他的报应，他活该。”

“那你为什么还要和我说这些。”波本说，“如果你恨他。”

“我恨王清器，却从来没真正恨过王耀，好吧也许也恨那么一点。”燕子说，“他曾是我孩子父亲。”

“他用性命保护过我，我永远不会忘记这一点。”燕子说，“王耀是个从来不敢反抗他父亲的懦夫，但他。”燕子低头苦涩的笑了下，“他用枪胁迫过王清器，枪不适合他，他碰枪就没好事。”

“他怎么了？”

“他和王清器撕扯的时候，打碎了天花板的水晶灯。”燕子仰起脸，长长叹了口气，“它在我身后砸下来，我被吓着了，孩子早产，没能保住他。”

“我从医院逃走。”燕子说，“王清器告诉所有的人我死了，他赌我不敢回去，或者他早就做好我一回去就杀掉我的准备。”

“你有过一个孩子。”

“我有过一个孩子。”燕子说，“你不会知道王耀是多么期盼那个孩子，他永远不会对孩子下手，他甚至会因为一个孩子爱上一个女人。”

“可那是以前的他。”波本说，“你离开他太久了。”

“我离开一百年，我也知道他是什么样的人。”燕子说，“我也许做不到彻底原谅他，但我绝对不准许别人污蔑他。”

“我会带你去见他弟弟。”燕子说，“必要的时候，我甚至可以出庭。”

波本没有说话，他为燕子眼睛里的坚定所困惑迷茫。

“无论如何，我会竭尽全力证明王耀的清白。”

*

阿尔坐在温泉里，桂箐的设计大多都精致刻意，和他欣赏不来的那些艺伎一样。纵然她们美艳柔情又善解人意，阿尔也无法真正分清她们中的任何一个。这些女人被白面和红唇困住了，她们身上没有

阿尔想要的鲜活。桂箐主人颇为谄媚为他指点艺伎迷人的后颈，甚至表示如果阿尔有意，他可以从中介绍，让阿尔入幕一夜思客。

“阿尔先生，可以进来吗？”阿尔看着本田跪附的影子落在绘有翠竹的拉门上。

“进来。”

“桂箐让我向你表示歉意。”本田换了件深灰色的浴衣，腰间束着黑白菱形图案的腰带，“您不喜欢今天晚上来表演的几位小姐吗？”

“我看不懂。”阿尔大大咧咧的拿过本田斟好的酒盅，“我搞不懂你们那些个三味线和摆弄扇子的舞蹈，倒是那个圆脸，鬓上有樱花的姑娘很会说笑话。”

“她是谦小姐的妹妹。”本田迅速为阿尔斟满另一杯，“最近很受客人们的欢迎。”

“姐妹？”

“正确的说是师徒。”本田说，“她们同属于一家置屋。”

“谦小姐？”

“桂箐是她的旦那。”本田说，“谦小姐是很有才华的人，桂箐将自己能成为她的旦那视作光荣的事。”

“我欣赏不来。”阿尔耸耸肩，“她们三个加在一起，还不如你有看头。”

本田的脸腾的下就红了，他低下头，黑玉般的眼睛泛着柔和的光，“您说笑了。”

阿尔想辩解，但他扭头就看见本田羞涩的模样。本田是很适合和服的日本男人。该如何形容那副光景才贴切？阿尔想起谦小姐在席间念起的那俳句——清辉月，梅花枝头滚落的冷露珠。本田是惹人怜爱的，他比王耀还要生得精致。整齐的鬓发从他的颧骨滑下去，令人着迷。

“你在害羞？”阿尔忍不住用手去摩挲本田的脸蛋和嘴唇，“哦，真可爱。”

本田是笨拙的，第一个吻，他手足无措。阿尔抓住他的前襟，不由分说的把他拖进水里。本田慌张的挣扎了两下，然后让自己快速冷静下来。他转过身，扶住壁沿配合阿尔撩开那些衣服。他湿漉漉的头发黏在脸颊上，阿尔的进入让他疼痛得倒吸凉气。

本田咬紧牙关，有意控制着呻吟讨好阿尔。

那时间很短，也许是阿尔太激动了，他没能坚持很久。本田喘着气，感谢上帝让这场性事快速完结。他感觉有血从他身后流出来，他大概受伤了。

“疼吗？”

“不。”本田回头朝阿尔腼腆的笑笑。

“你好像流血了。”阿尔说，“我很抱歉。”

“没关系。”本田重新爬回到酒盅旁边，“请您先回去休息，我马上就把这里整理干净。”

“用我帮你叫医生吗？”

“不，不用。”本田说，“请您回去休息吧。”

“谢谢。”阿尔叹了口气，抓起一旁的浴衣。本田跪起身为阿尔束好腰带，“祝您好梦。”

“记得搽药。”阿尔略带歉意拂过本田脸颊上的擦破皮的地方，然后转身离开。

阿尔觉得发自内心的抱歉，却又觉得这不是什么大事。从他同意亚瑟和本田来这里，他们三个就心照不宣签订了什么东西。本田是自愿的，至少不是他胁迫的。阿尔觉得自己需要个伴，亚瑟就为他挑选了个宠物。

本田不是王耀，他不会对亚瑟构成威胁，而且，阿尔忍不住回头去看本田，他再也不会让自己愚蠢的陷入什么了，经历过王耀就够让他撕心裂肺了。阿尔不会再投入感情，他想，本田会是个好选择，他这次不想再爱上谁了。


End file.
